


What Sort of Party is This?

by Kimanaio



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunkenness, Engagement, Engagement Party, F/M, Fluff, Language, Marriage Proposal, Romance, lots of teasing, the team gets smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimanaio/pseuds/Kimanaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the victory over Corypheus, Skyhold is a-bustle with visiting nobles offering congratulations and bearing gifts. About a week after Astraea Trevelyan returns safely, Cullen decides he's ready to cement their future together- and Josephine has a plan for when that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is something I wrote directly after my first playthrough of Inquisition. I'm dragon age trash now.

Cullen and Astraea were out for their daily stroll over the battlements, hand in hand on a clear day. They rarely showed affection like this out in public, but with the joy that had been winding its way through Skyhold, they felt alright letting it slide this time. A nearby guard smiled at the sight- those two deserved to be happy more than anyone she could think of. Cullen squeezed Astraea's hand as they neared where the two shared their first kiss, and she paused to look out over the mountains. It was beautiful, the snow sparkling under the sun and rich pine forests decorating the valleys.

"You did it, Astraea. You saved this place, you saved Thedas." Cullen said, interrupting her thoughts, leaning next to her on the stone. She smiled and shook her head, not breaking her gaze over the ranges. "No, Cullen, it wasn't just me. It was everyone, and you know that. You and Josie and Leliana, and the maniacs in my team that decided to trust me. By the Maker, He probably had a say in this too." Astraea examined the mark on her palm, silently thanking the forces-that-be for the green swirls that hadn't glowed in days. Cullen smiled softly, something he'd been doing much more lately, and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling Astraea close. He kissed her cheek, breathing in the honeysuckle scent of her soaps, and steeled his nerves. Getting her attention, Cullen grasped her shoulders for a moment and looked into her eyes. 

"Astraea, do you still have that coin I gave you in Crestwood?" His voice was wavering a little, the tips of his ears red. Astraea was puzzled, and the crinkle in her brow showed it. "Yes," She said, pulling a thick leather cord over her head, "I do, I had it wrapped and turned into a necklace. Easier to keep it with me that way." Cullen took the copper-wrapped coin when she offered it, turning it over in his hands. He was pleased that she'd gone to such lengths to keep it safe. "Does it, ah, bring you luck?" Cullen asked, rubbing the back of his neck in the way he always does when he's embarrassed. Astraea was getting more confused by the moment. "I certainly assume so, I am still alive, after all." The commander nodded, making a vaguely positive sort of grunt. He held the coin tightly in one hand, took a deep breath, and dropped to one knee.

The inquisitor's breath caught in her throat, her heart jumped into her mouth, and everything stopped. She knew what was coming. She'd played the moment over and over in her head, but still, in person she had no idea what to do. Cullen cleared his throat, and in a voice that carried a surprising amount of conviction, began. "Astraea Linnawen Trevelyan, Inquisitor, Lady of Ostwick, Herald of Andraste, will you do me the highest honor of becoming my wife?" He was shaking in his boots and he felt like his heart would burst from his chest as he said the words, but when Astraea dropped to her knees and flung her arms around his neck, he let out a sigh of relief. She let out a muffled yes into the crook of his neck, leaning back up to kiss him, salty tears shining on her lips. They embraced there on the stone heights, Cullen placing the coin back around Astraea's neck. Eventually the pair stood, regaining composure, and they finished their walk. 

Little did they know, one of Leliana's agents had seen the exchange, and hurried off to tell the bard. Words spread to Josephine, then to Dorian, and soon the whole camp was buzzing with the news. There was a party to plan. 


	2. A Drink, a Mother, and a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An engagement party by Josephine, the introduction of the Trevelyan Matriarch in all of her glory, and Mia Rutherford in all of her wrath. (this is going to be a long chapter!)

Astraea was curious- She heard music coming from the Great Hall. Loud enough to wake her from her rest. She'd gone to bed early that night, tired from a day filled with political planning. She could do military strategy all day, especially with the Commander, but dealing with the nobles... It took every ounce of her training from home. Nevertheless, she always felt a twinge of pride when she held her chin up and politely flung an Orlesian's insult back in their face. She was very curious about the music, especially when she saw the sunset low in the sky and wondered why there were festivities starting so late. Instead of wandering down in her night gown, which she almost did, Astraea decided to put on a party dress. It was a dark, sapphire fustian velvet trimmed in silver, not a boned corset, but with tight laces in the back that she pulled with trained hands. The colors were a tribute to her armor and her personal taste, and she looked in her mirror to salvage what was left of her eyeliner. She smudged the charcoal color out from under her eyes until it was satisfying, then brushed her hair out. Slipping on comfortable heeled boots, she left her chambers and went to investigate the sound.

Poor Cullen had been dragged from his chambers by Josephine in the middle of working through a stack of papers. He was whisked to the Great Hall, which he found covered in blue and white and purple ribbons and ornate candles, far too extravagant for his tastes. "Josephine, what sort of party is this?" He asked, the kegs and stack of empty flasks contrasting to the sophisticated decor. "This, Commander, is an engagement party! For you and our Inquisitor~" The woman winked, sending him off to sit with Iron Bull and Sera. The two had already started drinking, and Sera's cheeks already rouged. A suggestive look crossed her face, and she crowed "Heyyy, its the blushing bride. Wait- No, you're the groom, but the blushing's still the same. Why aren't you out with your fiancee doing... fun things?" She wiggled her tongue between to fingers before taking a swig of something that looked vile, and Cullen almost balked. Bull laughed and poured Cullen something a little lighter, sliding a mug to him, asking "How did you get tangled up in the leash of marriage, hm?" Cullen looked at the alcohol, then figured it would only make the night easier. "Not a leash, I hope. I figured it was time to tie the knot, I'm not getting any younger." He took a drink, and almost coughed it up. The spirit may not have looked as strong as Sera's, but it made his throat burn like lava. "What is this?!" Cullen sputtered, and Bull laughed again. Sera called him a pansy, and Bull explained it was a refined Qunari drink. "Trust me, with who Josephine's invited, you're going to want it. Ah, look- The boss is here." Cullen followed Bull's eyes, and he grinned.

Astraea, before she could make it to her fiance, was pulled away by Dorian to another table, where he, Varric, and Harding were joking around. "Trevelyan, you don't share anything with me anymore," Dorian pouted, gesturing to Cullen. "Engaged? And not a word to poor me? I used to be your confidante." A mock offended look masked his humor, and Varric punched the Tevinter playfully. "Ah, stuff it up, Sparkler. So, Dandelion, marriage huh? That's a heavy deal there. You sure you want to be taking care of Curly when he gets old and sore from fighting his whole life?" Astraea poured herself something light and rosy and took a sip, contemplating the question. "I do, actually. You know, I was thinking of settling down and having a few children, maybe getting a mabari for them..." Her voice was wistful, and she was hoping they'd catch her humor. Varric coughed in surprise, and Harding looked like Astraea had just said she was shaving her head. Only Dorian laughed, and even that was after a moment. "Maker's Breath Astra, you scared the shit out of me there!" Varric exclaimed, and Harding nodded in agreement, adding "I honestly thought you'd lost your mind." Dorian shook his head, taking a long drink. He pondered his words for a moment, "I certainly hope you get some peace, but you, settling, I just can't see. I can, however, see you training an army of children and taking over the nearest farmland." Astraea shot him a playful glare, and they all had a good laugh. 

Josephine was pleased that the food and drink was going over well, and some of the visiting nobles had been stopping at tables offering congratulations. Leliana hovered by her side as usual, keeping her friend calm. Astraea and Cullen eventually found their way to each other, both slightly drunk, Astraea kissing him on the cheek and leaning against him playfully. "So, Commander, what do you think of this party? Varric is planning a game of Wicked Grace, if you wanna try your luck again~" She winked, and Cullen wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Only if you bet against Josephine." He replied, then went paler than a sheet. "Cullen?" Astraea was worried, and followed his gaze. A woman in a green dress, blonde and slightly graying hair, had walked into the hall on Josephine's arm. "Mia. Astra hide me." He breathed, moving behind Astraea as if he could hide. They watched as Josephine pointed the couple out, and Cullen's sister came at them like a whirlwind. "Cullen Stanton Rutherford, you are incorrigible!" The woman scolded, tugging him around and ranting about how she didn't hear from him for ages, only to find out that he was getting married. She whacked him on the arm repeatedly, accentuating her points. Astraea couldn't help but start giggling halfway through, and Mia turned to face her with the same breathless rant "And you, Inquisitor, you have done Thedas a great service but why couldn't  _you_ make him write?" Astraea raised her eyebrows, and smoothly replied "Madame, had I known he wasn't writing, I would have certainly made him send you letters every week." Mia seemed satisfied with that reply, and finished her lecture. "Now, let me see you two together." She finished, looking them over. "Astraea, ah, Inquisitor, you are doing this man a great service. Cullen, count yourself lucky. How have you both been?"

An hour passed while they chatted, Astraea sobering up a little. They learned that Mia had been spreading the good name of the Inquisition among her home, and that she hadn't been too affected by the war. Life with her family had gone on almost as usual, although the templar presence had grown significantly. Mia's son had taken to hunting, which excited Astraea. "I'm an archer myself, I'd love to take him out on some trips, if you don't mind," she commented, and Mia thought it would be a good experience for Marcus to bond with his aunt and uncle. Cullen was relieved that she'd been safe, and when Josephine offered Mia a drink and a tour, there was no shortage of relief in Cullen's voice. "Astra, my sister is liable to kill me one day." Astraea grinned, replying "Well maybe if you'd write her she'd be more cordial. Honestly Cullen, family is important." She sighed, looking for the rest of their friends. Rainer and Cole were talking quietly in a corner. Thom had taken the boy under his wing lately, something good for both of them. Cassandra was away on business with the Seekers, since she took over their order, which made Astraea a little sad. The two had grown quite close over their time together. Even Leliana had managed to stay, despite the duties of Divine calling to her loudly. Her mood was banished, however, when another guest arrived, this one commanding an air of respect that the Orlesian nobles didn't.

Astraea grabbed Josephine as she rushed past, and in a very tight voice, asked "Josie, did you invite my mother?" Josephine swallowed, glancing at the door. "I sent a notice to your family, I expected a sibling or a cousin, not the Lady Eris. I must greet her!"  Josie pulled away, flustered, then smoothed her hair and rushed to the matriarch. With a sweeping bow, Lady Montilyet greeted Eris and asked if there was anything she needed. Orlesians were very intrigued, bright eyes searching her. Eris Trevelyan was a tall woman, sliver-black hair pinned back by elaborate silver combs. She wore a classic Free Marches styled dress, leather braiding and white embroidery decorating thick purple fabric. Cullen could feel Astraea's pulse race in her palms, and the Inquisitor was anxious to see how her mother would react. They were friendly enough in their letters, but engagement to someone without a title might have been the reason for her arrival. Astraea anticipated a poor reaction and instinctively moved between her approaching mother and Cullen. 

Green eyes appraised a daughter and a warrior, a strong leader and her support. Eris was pleased, but didn't let it show as she strode through the hall with her chin held high and her hands clasped at her back. She watched her youngest daughter, her dear little star, bristle in apprehension. That almost drew a smile to her face, but Eris didn't break her mask. She watched Astraea bow low when she approached, auburn hair cascading across her shoulders, and Cullen even lower. That brought a twinge of a grin to her eyes, which Astraea caught and returned with a hug. "Mom." She breathed, holding her mother tight until she got a hug back. "Ah, my dear, I am so blessed to see you alive. You scared me so much, running into this mess. I have never been so proud." Her mother held Astraea by her shoulders, appraising her child. There were new freckles and scars across her face, a shadow in her eyes that should not have been, and a battle-worn rouge on her skin. She looked more beautiful now than ever before. "I missed you too. How is home? Are you all safe? You could be targets now, I can't believe you crossed so much land to get here, that was a risk. How is Ostwick? The horses? Is father well?" Astraea started bombarding her with questions, leaving Cullen to observe the Trevelyans. They looked a great deal alike, similar voices, exchanging news with the same enthusiasm. He started to see where Astraea got some of her habits and nuances. 

Cullen was smiling when Eris caught his gaze, and she turned to him. "So, Commander Rutherford. You wish to take my daughter's hand in marriage?" Cullen froze in place, his face turning red, swallowing and replying rather awkwardly "I, yes, er, if you would permit, Lady Trevelyan." He rubbed his neck and suddenly felt very nervous under the sharpness of Eris' eyes. "Hm. You are a brave man, and I have heard much of you from my daughter and from stories of the war. I sense a strong heart in you, Cullen, and I would be glad to welcome you into our family. Now, Astraea," She turned back to her daughter, "Arthur is... not displeased, but at least a little disappointed that you've turned down so many proposals from other nobles. He'd prefer to secure an alliance in Orlais or Ferelden, but I think he's misjudged the Commander. Cullen, if you'd like to visit Ostwick, I'm sure his mood would be put to rest. We never really expected Astraea to marry, most of our girls pledged themselves to the Chantry, but there's no stopping the boys. My twins are templars, you know. They begged us to bless their pledge to the Inquisition, but I couldn't bear to let three of my children risk themselves so. They stayed to protect Ostwick and the mages there. Astra's older sister is a mage, you know, in the Ostwick circle. She's a healer." Eris' chest puffed with pride, all of her children so successful. Cullen respectfully thanked her for the invitation, and Astraea said she'd arrange a visit. "Well, I suppose you have a fair bit of fun to have. These festivities are for you two, after all. Enjoy, little star. And Cullen?" The commander snapped to attention at the authority in the older woman's voice. "Keep my daughter safe." With that, Eris strode off to find Josephine and share a drink. Cullen visibly relaxed, and said to Astraea "Your mother is terrifying. But nice. But absolutely terrifying. You know, I think I'm up for that game of Wicked Grace and more of that qunari ale."

* * *

The tavern was a raucous mess. The whole party was far beyond reason, even Josephine, who'd had so many fragrant pink drinks she was giggling non-stop and telling half coherent stories in jumbled Antivan. Sera was periodically passing out in her cards, which had been all but abandoned. Astraea had changed into something less formal, a comfortable tunic and pants. Harding and Varric had gotten into too many arm wrestling matches to count, and the scout continually proved herself the victor. Dorian, always regal, was red all the way down to his shoulders, and slurred pretty language peppered with intense profanities. Bull, sitting in the remnants of a broken chair, had his own keg at this point. Leliana was the only one who was even a little sober, and she was losing it at the way everyone was acting. Cullen was prodded with questions about if he'd be gracing them with another strip, which was heavily encouraged by Astraea, who'd ditched her chair to sit on his lap. In a quiet moment, Ranier piped up. "Oh, I have to know, which one of you can hold spirits better. Bull! Get the Golden Scythe." Sera sucked in a gasp and shouted "You have scy-hic-Scythe and you never fuckin told me? That's unfair as fake tits!" She slammed a small fist on the table, demanding a glass of her own, but Bull kept the bottle far out of her reach. Cole, giggling, grabbed a set of shot glasses and lined up 5 for Astraea and 5 for Cullen, who took seats opposite of each other on the table. "It's eager to know how fast it can take down the world~" He cheered, speaking of the liquor.

Dorian started taking bets, with the party split about in half. He was siding with Astraea, as well as Harding, Varric, Josephine, and Bull. Sera, Ranier, Leliana, and Cole were all on Cullen's side. Bull poured the drink, filling all ten glasses with a fair amount. The smell of the spirit was caustic, and Astraea swallowed nervously. "After you, good sir," she offered, and Cullen smirked. "No, no,  _Inquisitor,_ ladies first." "Bedroom talk, hm? Alright. You're on,  _Commander._ " Dorian groaned, telling them to get on with it already. She downed the first shot and almost gagged, grasping at her throat for a moment before exclaiming "Andraste's flaming tits! That's not even drink, that's poison!" She gasped for a moment, then set the shot glass down between them. Cullen glared at his drink as if that would make it disappear, then reluctantly put it to his lips and swallowed. His face turned a shade darker, and he coughed for a good ten seconds before setting his down. "Not too bad, let's have another." Sera whooped a cheer, and Bull began to shake his head. Maybe he'd made the wrong choice. Dorian leaned down to Astraea's ear, his moustache tickling her cheek, and said "Now Astra, you can't lose this for me, or I'll never live it down." She laughed, and did another shot, this time keeping a solid straight face. Cullen returned the action, and two more glasses went down between them. Much encouragement from both side and a fair deal of swearing went down before the last glass touched Astraea's lips, and she held it there for a moment. "Cullen, if I win, you  _are_ going to strip." She sneered, and he retorted "Oh, only if you return the favor. I'm positive your mother will _love_ to see you run through the hall naked to your quarters." Astraea hissed, and took her last drink. Her eyes clouded when she was done, swaying in her chair. "Fuuuuck." She groaned, almost dropping the glass with the rest. Josephine was actually getting concerned, wondering if they were going to get alcohol poisoning. She voiced this to Leliana over the cheers from Cullen's team, and she agreed that this was probably a terrible idea. Cullen downed his final drink, and he closed his eyes for a moment, turning green. Bull roared with laughter, yelling at Cole to get the bucket. The spirit produced one out of seemingly nowhere, and Cullen emptied the volatile content of his stomach into it.

Astraea almost screeched with victory, her team rubbing the triumph in the others' faces, collecting coin for their win. She made a point of patting Cullen on the back, then promptly passed out on the table. They all went dead silent for a moment, their inquisitor snoring lightly, their commander in no state to be seen, and Leliana gently suggested that they take the two to Cullen's chambers and call on a healer or two. Bull hefted Astraea onto his shoulder, and Rainer and Dorian supported Cullen as they almost dragged him back to his tower. "Cullen, you smell disgusting." Dorian commented, and the commander had no response except a strangled groan. "Yes, this was a shitty idea. I'm so writing this down." Varric muttered, trailing behind them with healers in tow. The mood wasn't entirely ruined, though, for as the team put the couple to bed, Astraea fluttered awake for a moment, saw Cullen, and said "Hah, I fucking told you I'd win. I don't have to be naked." She fell asleep again, and the group left a healer in to watch them and make sure they didn't stop breathing. _  
_


End file.
